My Dark Secret
by rwarrr
Summary: What if Bella has a Secret that even that Cullens nor her familiy knows about.  this is my first ever FF please check this out and please REVIEW! thank you so much
1. Chapter 1

When I found out that Edward got Alice the yellow, Porsche as a payment to kidnapping me every time his gone.

"Hey Alice since tomorrow is Saturday and since you just erased all my plans until Edward comes back... Um... Can I show you, Esme and Jasper a place that not even my parents and Edward knows? Please, I swear you'll all have the greatest time of your existence." I looked at her with pleading eyes. Alice did not say anything; well not until we joined Jasper and Esme in the living room. Who were sitting on the couch watching the news? Alice sat next to Jasper while I sat in a chair next to them.

"Um, Bella, why not tell Esme and Jasper," Immediately, Jasper and Esme looked at me with confused eyes butterscotch from their recent hunting. "You know, what you told me before we got in the house. Because you seemed eager to go to this place with us." She said. I stared at them awkwardly. Now all of them are waiting for me to speak.

"Um, Err—well since Edward asked you guys to…take care of me, and since I sometimes go to this place of mine if Edward is gone hunting just to past the time. And for sure Edward asked Alice not leaves my side."

"Yup, he did. That's why he paid me," Alice interrupted me. Jasper, Esme and Alice were still looking at me with confused eyes. I sighed.

"So I was wondering if you guys would want to come with me. And Stanly won't mind, I think"

"And who is this Stanly?"All of them asked me with worried eyes.

"Oh! Stanley's the one who takes care of the thing there." I said indifferently.

"So, are we going or not? I want see what Bella has there" Jasper said with an excited tone.

"Of course we are. I'm not allowed by Edward to leaves Bella's side remembers? Or else Edward will get my Porsche back." Alice said with a distinguished pout in her face.

"Esme? Would you like to come?" I ask looking at her eyes. Then I realize the fact that I wasn't the only one looking at her.

"Of course Bella, I would love to come" she smiled at me. There was a hint of a faraway look in her eyes. Something was bothering her.

"Thank you all," I smiled but they once again looked confused at me especially Jasper.

"What?" I said feeling self-conscious.

"Bella, it time for your dinner," Alice said, and she was right—naturally—I was hungry. Hopefully, Jasper would be happy with what I would give him tomorrow. Jasper has done so much. He's like a brother to me. Just like him, Alice was a naturally like a sibling to me. I was glad Alice was happy with Jasper. I had to thank him for that—for making Alice happy.

I ate my dinner happily while Alice was watching me eat; Jasper and Esme were watching the news about the killing spree in Seattle.

"Alice? Why are you guys so worried what's happening in Seattle?" I asked her asked I ate the last remnants of my dinner.

"Well... Bella, we kinda have a hunch on what's causing the killings." she said casually as I left my finished dinner and went with Alice to join the others.

I noticed she used _what_in the sentence.

"What's your hunch?" I sat beside Alice in the second Sofa.

"We're kinda sure that new born vampires are causing killings_._" She said in a hurry. Then her face looked remorseful. "I shouldn't have said anything."

I pondered what she said. _New borns in Seattle_? It didn't make any sense. Who would be making new borns in a city were humans were sure to notice. I watched the news but I wasn't really listening. What would happen if Stanley knew she would bring her friends _there_?

"Oh! I almost forgot something." I said to Alice. I ran to the counter and rummaged through my bag and notice it wasn't there. "Can I have my phone back? _Please_. It's very important."

Alice took a second to think and was back in a blink of an eye with my phone in her hand. She had a questioning look in her eyes. "Who are you calling?"

"Stanly. It's something about tomorrow's visit." I took the phone from her marble hands. I cringed a little when I felt the cold. Alice was already back in the couch. I pressed a button that immediately connected me to Stanley. A hard coarse voice spoke after a beep.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. What can I do for you?" Stanly greeted me formally.

"Good evening, Stanly." Then I realized that I was being watched. I lowered my voice out of habit even though I knew it was pointless. "I was just gonna tell you that Edward's out somewhere to hunt. So, I'll be going there for a visit. But I'll be bringing some friends over so if you could please get three confidential contracts from Uncle's office for them to sign, everything would be okay, right?"

"Should I tell your Uncles about your little visit? " He seemed a little anxious.

"No need," I interrupted him. "They'll find out soon enough."

"But Miss Swan, won't your Uncles get mad if you don't ask them?"

"Don't worry Stanly they are just very close friends. And as for my Uncles I'll be the one who will tell them. " I said looking at them. They were already focusing their attention on the channels that flicking through the TV.

"Okay Miss Swan, I will prepare the contracts."

"Thank you Stanly that will be all.

"As you wish Miss Swan. Have a nice evening." Then the line went dead. I sighed. My uncles would find out. They always did.

"Okay, everything is ready for tomorrow's event."

"That's good." Jasper said nonchalantly. Why were they so tense? Was it because of the Seattle killings?

After the news ended, Alice showed me where I would be sleeping which was in Edward's room. In the room there was a king sized bed waiting for me to sleep on. I really knew Edward will be providing me a bed, but a _king sized_ bed was not what I expected. It was so unnecessary. I sighed.

"Alice?" I asked in a low voice. She stopped in the middle of the room and turn around to answer me.

"Yeah?" she said with a smile. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Good night. Hope you... get some rest." I rolled my eyes. They don't sleep.

"Thanks Bella. Now, sleep. You'll be waking up early. Good night." She looked ethereal in the moonlight. Her ivory skin was pale and her Golden eyes seemed to glow.

"Thanks, Alice—for everything." She kissed me on my forehead then left the room to give me some privacy. I took a pillow from the bed and hauled it towards the couch. No way was I sleeping in the Bed. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, I fell asleep.

I rolled, stretching, when I woke up. Then I noticed I would have fallen when I did that in the couch. When I opened my eyes, I was in the king size bed and the sun was facing the glass wall and shining on my face. I jumped out of the bed then took a warm bath then brushed my teeth. I changed my clothes. Just my usual shirt and jeans then after I knocked at her door, Alice did my hair. She curled my hair at least she was having fun.

"Bella? What would you like for breakfast?" Jasper asked when he found me with Alice doing my hair. He seems happy to see Alice curling my hair

"Thanks for the offer Jasper, but I think I'll eat there in my home?" I said I called it home because it has the only place I can go wild and be myself without any secrets to hide.

"Oh, okay. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"After Alice finishes." I answered touching my hair. "Oh by the way, Jasper, what kind of cars do _you_ like?" I asked smiling

"Hmm... I guess anything fast why?" I ignored his question

"What is _your_ definition of fast or what's your wanted speed limit?"

"Um... As long as it's fast I guess. Why? What's with the questions, Bella?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering" A small smile was on my face.

"What're you hiding?" Jasper went nearer. "You seem happy."

"Nothing." I said taking a piece of tissue from Alice's huge Vanity corner and ripping it into little strips.

"Okay," Jasper left the room.

Alice suddenly stopped brushing my hair. Then before I knew it, Alice was hugging me. Did she have a vision of me giving me Jasper a car or something? As long as Alice didn't blow my secret, it should be fine.

"Thank you, Bella. Jasper will be so glad to have a c—" I made a face to make her stop. Jasper was sure to hear it. So she did have a vision of me giving Jasper a car.

"Alice don't you dare say it. It's a surprise for him so zip it for a while, 'Kay?" I said.

"Okay, Bella," There was an amused tone in Alice's voice. "You know, I will love what you're going give me."

"Yeah well, you could design outfits there. Then I could give it to someone there to make it"

"So. . . I'll be creating my own wardrobe with my design?"

"Yup, or we could wait for the others to come so that it will be happier. The boy can try out the _Cars_" I only whispered the cars word to Alice because Jasper might be listening. "And me, you, Esme and Rosalie can have a spa day without even going to a spa coz' were we are going has a spa in it, if of course you like I have all the time to wait of the other so that we'll all have fun"

"That's a great idea I'll tell Esme and Jasper that we'll just wait for the others to arrive. And while I do that you can call that Stanly person to reschedule our visit" Alice suggested on the way out the door over her shoulder.

"That's a great I idea" I said picking up my phone from the table. It rang twice then Stanly answered.

"Miss Swan will I open the gates now?"

"No, no I called because we are _not_going there. There were a change of planes I hope you'll understand. I'm sorry giving you trouble last night, but we will still come and visit but instead of 3 contracts can u make 4 more to make it 7" I explained

"Oh, Okay Miss Swan, hope to see you soon"

"Yes, hope to see you soon too, Stanly" then the line went dead. And Alice entered the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked keeping my head down so that I can hide my tears of joy that are in my eyes.

_At least my tears have not escape from my eyes yet_.I thought

"I just spook to Edward they'll be back tomorrow by noon" she is so exited. I just nodded so the tears in my eyes won't run down my face. What did Alice do to cut their trip? Or maybe it was just luck that they will be home tomorrow. At least that's a day less me and Edward is separated. I missed so much, too much actually. I was so happy to hear these words to be able to see Edward, to kiss him, to hug him and to be whole again. Since every time Edward leaves, their's always a part of me that goes with him.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you hurt?" she said when finally the tears spilled over and ran over my cheeks

"No, no. It's just that... I'm happy to finally show my family my secret life away from the human world, and before the Cullen family arrive into my life." I said whispered my tears away. "Alice you know what? It's ironic coz' even though you left Forks for 8 months due to Edward's thinking that if all for you left so my life will be _normal_,a life without vampires or werewolves" I smiled

"That's the only thing that Edward can't give me though a normal life. And that's the only thing I ever wish for before I met the Cullens... and Edward especially. A normal, peaceful, happy and a _human_ life but that's the only thing I don't have" I sighed.

Thinking about having that normal life hurts and also making me happy at the same time. It hurt because that's the only thing I will never have, and I'm glad because even if I can't have the one thing a want at least I have Edward with me all the time. Now that's makes me even more happy. Alice did not ask what I meant by a _normal life_ and I was grateful for that tomorrow is that day that finally I get to tell them the truth.

The day was short. All we did was watched some news, then Alice gave me a complete make-over which I hated but every time I complain she'll just say 'please Bella I don't remember anything about my human life at least give me this' and then I gave up there was no use she'll just make me guilty if I complain. Alice also gave me a brake only for eating and going to the comfort room. Jasper was eying me closely that made me self-conscious. I guess he was wondering why am I so happy even with Alice using me as a life-size doll of hers. Esme was in her office the whole time with a new set of blueprints. I went to bed early that night because I was exhausted form Alice's _"make-over"_ and besides I want to have some time to think before tomorrow, but I had to convince Alice that I am tired and that was not an excuse so that she can stop playing with me

"Alice can I go to bed now I am exhausted form everything today" I said after putting my dinner in the kitchen. I did not wash it because Alice said she would like to use the dishwasher for the first time since she never remembers anything from her past life.

"But Bella I haven't done your nails yet not to mention your outfit tomorrow" she complained.

"Alice pleases. And besides tomorrow we will be having a spa day so relax and wait for tomorrow when Edward and the others will arrive we will go immediately, 'Kay. And I have to make a speech for tomorrow's events so please let me go to bed" I pleaded

"Fine but what about what you'll were tomorrow?" she asked

"I'll be wearing a shirt and shorts or jeans which ever I really don't care where we're going is the best place to use comfortable clothing, so relax yourself up okay. I'll be in bed. Night Alice." She just sighed and let me go to bed.

I never knew how tired I was 'coz after my warm shower I was able to slip into unconsciousness immediately after I grab a pillow and place them on the black leather coach. Once again when I woke up I was in the bed and the sun was facing the wall and shining in my face. I took time to prepare myself for today. I took a long shower I changed into a shirt and shorts because it was a warm wonderful day, it was my kind of day.

"Oh! Hey Alice, how was your evening?" I greeted her. When I met her on the end of the steps. She was also wearing shorts and a sleeve-less shirt, that was the first time I saw Alice showing too much skin. And she seems sad. I wonder what happen last night. What did she see?

"Alice? What's wrong? You seem less… oh I don't know happy" I said putting an arm around her shoulder to comfort her

"Bella are you blind? Can't you see the sun? The weather today will be perfect, cloudless. And you know we can't show ourselves in the sunlight. I'm sorry Bella but we can't go with you today" she said apologetically

I giggled. Alice was eying me with her confuse golden eyes.

"I am sorry Bella; I can't get the why is u glad about this? Didn't you hear me? We _all_can't go with you and your happy?" she snap.

"Alice cools down will you can still come. Unless you can be seen inside your own cars in the sunlight. Because that changes everything you know."

"No we can't be seen inside" she said calmly

"So what's your problem then?" I asked.

"Bella, that Stanly person will see us shimmering won't he wonder why is that?"

I laughed "Alice, relax will you. He won't wonder if he too is shimmering right."

"What... do you mean he too is shimmering?"

"Oh! That's right you don't know. I'll be the only human there the staff there are vampires remeber? I told you that I have _"protector"_. Who try to protect me, try because eventually they snap to try to protect me with their thirst but the rest has to kill him or her before they kill me" I sighed. "My life has been always like that so I really don't care"

"So they will not freak out when they see us? And wow Bella I never knew your life is so full of killings." She giggled. At least she is laughing

"Yes, none of them will freak out" I sighed

"Oh! Okay, that great! Okay come Bella it's time for your breakfast" Alice pulled me down the hall to the dining room.

I ate my breakfast quickly. I was thinking about what will I be saying to the Cullens when we arrive how I got all of those thing I have in the house. Alice left me in the dining room to eat to join the others in the living room. When I came out Alice and Jasper looked up then swiftly back to their chess game. But I still wonder if Alice is cheating the game like usual. I bet Esme is in her office with her blueprints. I sat down in one of the sofas and I turned on the TV and flipping the channels one-by-one absent-mindly. I still thinking of what will they say when they knew the truth? I was able to stop flipping the channel. It was the food network channel at least I can learn some new recipes for Charlie. I was staring at the TV like I was listening to what the host is saying, but I was not I was worried that they'll get mad of something for not telling them the truth before, but I still have a good reason. When Jasper finally notices that I was worried.

"Bella?" he said leaving Alice in the table with a confused face. Alice did the same. Now they were sitting beside in the white sofa.

"Yes, Jasper?" I said. Then the atmosphere of the room became calm. I said without taking my eyes off the TV.

"Jasper? Can you please stop doing that coz' that won't change the way I feel, so please" I pleaded. Then the room became the way it was before

"Thank you, Jasper" I looked at him, but he just nod. Then I looked away

"What are you worried about Bella?" he said. I could feel both of their eyes looking at my face but I ignored their eyes and answer Jasper. But before I could answer Esme was with us in the sofa look at me the same way Alice and Jasper are doing.

_Great more people._ I thought. I sighed then said. "It's nothing to worry about. I just a flashback that made me worry. So no worries" I looked at then smiled. I hope that was a believable smile. Jasper seems not convinced but I didn't care, I looked back at the TV as they drifted back to their places before. I was relieved when it was back to "normal" —as if normal was the right word—Alice and Jasper stop playing chess but they just had a quick conversation that I can't understand. I just ignored them easily with my thoughts about what will happen today. When Jasper once again calmed the room that was my cue to leave. When I got up Jasper and Alice looked at me with worried eye.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll be in Edward's room if you need me" I said, and then they nod at me. When I was finally alone in Edward's room I close the door then I looked at the clock, it said 8:00 am it was really bright in the room to go back to sleep so I rested my head on the pillow then closing my eyes. The next thing I knew I was fast asleep. When I woke up I heard a tap on the door. I looked at the clock it said 10:30 am.

"May I come in?" Alice said opening the door a bit

"Sure, Alice" I said getting up to a sitting position. When Alice came in, I stood up to grab the brush from my bag and brushed through my tangled hair. Alice sat in the edged of the bed she waited for me to be done. When I was done I sat next to her.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked

"Well, its Jasper he's worried for you" she explained

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Bella you have been so... secretive lately haven't you notice?"

"Secretive? Really? I didn't know. Can you tell him it nothing it will pass in no time"

"Bella... what's on your mind lately that worries you and well...? Jasper?"

"Alice if I tell you. You have to promise me that you will not think about it when Edward is around" I said looking at her. She thought about it for a have second then nods

"I'm just worried what will Edward's reaction is to the truth about me with vampires and stuff. That's all" I said shyly.

"Thank you Bella for telling me. Don't worry I'll help you if Edward's overprotective side will appear" when Alice said those word we both laughed.

"Thanks Alice for your support."

"You're welcome Bella" she said getting up to leave.

"Alice?" I said just before she left the room. She turned to face me

"Yeah?"

"Um... I can't believe am saying this. Can you please help me with my messed up hair?"

"Bella are you asking me to help you with your hair?" she said in wonder

"I know, I know but am desperate. So will you help me? Please I really need help." I said struggling with the stuck hair brush in my hair.

There was a kind of shine in Alice's eyes. So I sighed and when to her bathroom. She was clapping her hands very joyful when we reached her bathroom. I was in the door way when I saw a lot of hair products on the table in front of the mirror. I was about to turn around back to Edward's room because I knew that was a bad idea. I was too late Alice was already lifting my off my feet and placing me into a chair. She giggled when I sighed heavily because I knew that I can't complain because I asked her help in the first place but I also knew that I can't win if I fight she'll be able to find me.

"Okay Alice, I'll let you do this but don't overdo it. To a point that even I can't know who I am. In short plain and simple. Kay'?" I said with a strong voice.

"Yes, yes. I know." She said. Pulling off the stuck brush off my hair effortlessly. To pass the time I rested my back on the back of the chair then close my eyes. When Alice said that she was done I left the room without looking at myself. I went down to the living room where Jasper was. He was in the second sofa staring at the TV, he looked up when I sat on the floor close to him—but not too close Edward might kill him for allowing me sitting. I sighed

"I like your hair." Jasper complementing me? That was not normal, he usually stay quite with Alice with him. And now Alice was nowhere to be found. I guess he was in her room.

"Thanks, Alice did it." I smiled at him

" I know, she told me before she woke you up." He smiled at me.

"Alice" we both sighed looking at the TV then each other than laughed. It was nice Alice must have seen this. That's maybe why she stayed in her room. Then a black Mercedes pulled up into the drive way then went to the garage. Crap I was not ready.

"Jasper, I'll be up stairs if you need anything" I said quickly before he comes in.

My heart seems to stop. I was quickly on my feet and heading my way to the stairs but Edward entered the room. I froze for a half second but I was too late to move. He quickly at my back garbing me from my waist before I could reach the stairs then pulling me closer to him. "Where do you think you're going?" he said to me, I couldn't answer right away I was wondering what to say to him. But before he could wonder why I was not talking he was kissing me and I kissed him back. But he had to pull back. My lips became a pout, and then he laughed. But never letting go. I was facing his perfect face.

"I missed you" I said when he was done laughing. He smiled my favorite smile I couldn't help but smile myself then blushed.

"I missed you more" he topped mine. I laughed then sighed

"I like your hair" he complemented. Now I regretted that I didn't looked at myself at the mirror.

"Alice" That was all I said. Then she appeared at my side "I knew you would like it" she smiled.

"Alice..." I said looking at her, narrowing my eyes.

"I know, Bella I will" she reassured me.

"Thanks, Alice" I turned to Edward who was confused with our conversation. I placed my right hand on his cool face. He looked at me with his butter-scotched eyes filled with worries. "I'll explain later" that was all I said but he just nodded. We when back to the living room where the rest of the Cullens waited for us, sitting on the sofas. Their eyes were focused on the TV, only Emmett looked up at me with a huge grin that made me blushed and made him laughed. I sighed. But his eyes made me wonder if they knew what I told Jasper, Esme and Alice, his eyes were filled with happiness even Edwards when I saw them. Edward placed me the sit next to him and Alice on my other side.

I turned to Alice. "You didn't tell them did you Alice?" I saw Carlisle; Rosalie and Emmett's eyes were on me.

She turned to me. She gave me an apologetic face. I sighed. "No Bella, I didn't when I left you to make the call. Edward called me—."

"I figured. Let me guess Edward called you to tell you that they were coming back early" I interrupted her.

"Dame your good." she said. I laughed

"Thanks, but I think you should tell them what happen—."

Edward's arms shifted me, forcing me to look at him.

"Bella what happen" he said coldly

I sighed "let me finish. Will you" I said calmly. He nodded. I shifted back to face Alice.

"Should you tell they or we all will go to the place and there I will explain more than before?" I asked Alice.

"What do you think Esme? Jas?" Alice asked them. They were sitting on the other side of Edward. I shifted to look at them they seem worried. I sighed

"I think is it best if we go to the place so that is I miss anything Stanly can help me." I suggested.

"Bella your right I think it's best if we have back-up" Jasper said, Esme and Alice nodded. The four of us left Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle in the living room as we make the preparations for what is ahead of us. When Alice and I came back to the living room to tell them that we are ready to leave. I froze as they looked at us with speculating expression. I and Alice sighed.

" Okay, I know you are all wondering what was that all about so I'll give you each one question and I will answer" I smiled. Amused with Edward's new expression so I started with him. I looked at Alice she nodded, then I turned too Edward.

"Edward?" I said, he looked at me that made me smile.

"One?" he said coldly

"Trust me, you'll have more questions later then now so... yes only one"

"Okay, who the hell is Stanly?" He said with an angry tone. I looked at Alice for a briefest moment, then all of a sudden we were laughing including Jasper even who came out under the stairs even Esme who came out from her office to join us. When we finally stop we face Edward. They all had their eyebrows raised.

"I told you Bella, he'll reacted like that" Jasper said

"Oh! I know what was wondering how envious he'll be" I said

"Edward you are so insecure." Alice said

"Okay, Edward don't worry Stanly was given to me from my over-protective uncles. He was order to care for me, attend to my every need when I was a child. He is just like a big brother to me." I explain

"Emmett?" Esme said

"Well... where are we going?" He said. I smiled.

"Oh, that's easy we're going to my home, not Charlie's house but mine."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I knew that every answers I give them a new question is form.

"In time you'll know what I mean" I whispered. Alice and Esme nodded for support.

"Rosalie?" Jasper said.

"What are we going to do there if it's so sunny?" Rosalie said.

"Don't worry about that. I will be the only _human_ there so it's fine" I explained, putting stress in human

"Human?" They ask me.

"You'll see what I mean later." I smiled. I really wanted to laugh because of their expressions but I didn't.

"Carlisle?" Alice said. I looked at him.

"How will we get there?" he said

"We won't be able to fit in one car so we will be bringing yours and Edward's" Jasper explained.

"Bella will lead us. She'll drive Edward's Volvo." Alice said. But before Edward cans com lain Alice was covering his mouth. We all laughed "Trust her will you, she knows what she's doing." She told him. She removed her hand. Then he nodded

"Edward? Jasper? Alice? I think is it best if we'll be in one car?" I said they looked at me.

"Why?" They said.

"Well... I know there will be complications on the way to the house"

"Complications? Like what" Alice asked

"Alice tries to see where we are going. You'll be able to see a dirt road but it suddenly disappears." she nodded. After a second she gasped. I nodded "There is some sort of thing around my home that all 3 of you can't use your _gifts_. Well, only on the outside that is. It will be back to normal inside the gates of my home"

"Why?" they asked

"That question will be having an answer when I explain everything. If you all don't mind we have to go before Stanly and his men will find me. I really don't want then outside of the walls it is so unsafe." I said.

When we were all ready to go I led the way. I asked Alice to stay in front with me just increase Edward will get protective with me in the wheel. When I hit the highway, I when 150 miles per hour. Alice seems perfectly calm but Edward and Jasper were exchanging glances. I sighed. I watched Carlisle's car behind me, right on my tail. I smiled.

"Bella? Why are you such in a hurry?" Edward said watching the speedometer. I laughed, but before I could answer Jasper caught my gaze. And Edward seems fine now.

"I don't get you; you hate it if I drive a hundred miles per hour but you—."

"I can drive much faster is you want." I joked. Then I saw is eyes as he saw mine.

"Bella, eyes on the road please" I said looking at me. I nodded. I was looking at the road when my smiled got bigger; Edward was looking at me worried.

"Edward? Do you know what this reminds me of?" I asked

"No what?" He told me.

"Don't you remember? The night when I told you that I don't care what you are. But now you're the one freaking out." I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Of course, how can I forget? I am actually still waiting when you will go to shock." he said.

"At least now you will know why I won't go to shock." I mumbled. Then there was nothing to talk about. When we were two turns away their phone rang, but the ring tone was different. It was the ring tone if Stanly calls and that is never, so that was a first.

"Ah, this is a first." I said getting my phone and flipping it opening it without looking at the number.

"Stanly? This is new what's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you now?"

"We are now a left away." I answered

"Okay I'll open the gates then." he said

"'Kay." then I hang up. I took the last turn to my home it was a dirt road. At the end of the road there was a very big gate that was not open. I wanted to call Stanly when I got closer. But when I was a mile away the gates suddenly open reveling a driveway, with a big fountain in the middle. I entered the gates. I saw Stanly with a black umbrella over his head, and he was not alone there was seven men with a black umbrellas in their hands. I raised one eyebrow, and then sighed. When the cars in front of them I got out of the car, all eight doors (including Carlisle's car behind us). I jumped when the doors opened. I looked up who open my door it was Stanly. He looked like an angel, well they all do. He had black hair. And all of them were warring brown contacts to hide the color of their eyes I always figured that I was not pleasant for me to see the real color of their eyes. They were in their mid- twenties. All eight of them were warring black suites. I shake my head not accepting the umbrella. We all stepped out in the car everyone was under the umbrella except for me. We were all in front of the dark, big wooden door. I turned to Stanly who was behind me.

"You know you could just stay inside and wait for us to come in. This is so unnecessary, you know" I said calmly. He nodded in agreement. I opened the door that reveling the grand staircase and the two doors, the right door leads to the Living room on the left leads to the kitchen. I want inside the Cullens followed me. We all went to the living room. There were three sofas in the living room, one is across the TV and the coffee table while the other only is in the left side across the door in front of the big window and the other one where I sat the couch at the right was looking over the window. The Cullens sat on the couches; Alice was the only one who sat next to me. Stanly was standing behind the couch where Alice and I sat.

"Stanly why don't you give me and the Cullens some time to talk alone. I think I should tell them this part of my life before I my uncles _changes_me to what they are." I said looking at the window. There was a long pause I looked at him and he looked at me.

"I don't think it's—" he stop because he knows that I know what he will say and it was unnecessary.

"Look at them. They are all different from you and everyone else in this house. And may I remind you that they are safer for me then you and the staff." I know he wanted to argue but didn't. He nodded.

"Thank you, I'll call you if I needed anything" I said as he walked out the room. I turned to the Cullens who were all looking away from me. They all spotted a big cloth over a painting. All their eyes were there as was mine.

"That picture is covered because I am not allowed to see it, well not yet that is not until I can formally meet the people it that picture." I said. They turned to me waiting for me to explain. I sighed

"Any questions before I start?" I asked

"Just one." Edward said

"Okay, what is it?" I said calmly

"Bella... Why did you lie to us?" Edward said.

"Edward" Alice hissed

"No Alice, let him explain what he means." I was mad Edward accusing me a lair out of all people. Edward was the one who can't trust me.

"Well you said my family can show us in the sun light." With a cold

"That is true Edward." I said sourly

"What about the part that you are the only human" he said with the same cold tone. I came down when he said these words.

"Wow, are you all wondering this?" I said calmly this time. They nodded except for Alice. They all turned to Alice.

"Alice you aren't confused like us?" Rosalie said

"Why would I? I can see the truth. Can you?" she said joyfully.

"What truth Alice? That Bella was laid to us?" Edward said.

"Wow. I'm shock that you are that blind to what's in front of you the whole time." I said smiling because he is just confused like everybody else.

"That are you saying Bella?" he said.

"I am saying that I can see that you are confuse to see the truth"

"Bella why don't you explain further they are still confuse" Alice said I nodded

"I have more them a hundred staff here. They are here to keep this house in top shape. Now, if you could please listen around you and tell me how many heartbeats you all hear?" They all close their eyes to concentrate, I wait. After a few seconds Edward was in front of me pulling me off the sofa and already hugging me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I should have known. Please say that you forgive me" he whispered in my ear.

"At least now you know why I didn't care if you're a vampire" We both laughed "And Edward, there is nothing to forgive I understand why you thought that I lied it is because of the eyes they are brown not red nor gold, am I right?" I added quickly, and then I hugged him tightly. Emmett cleared his throat. I looked at him as me and Edward parted, Edward kept one hand at my waist to keep me close to him.

"So are we going to have a tour or are we going to sit here the whole day?" he complained.

"Okay but I'll show Alice why I hate gifts given to me. Especially if they are expensive clothes." I said turning to Alice. She happily agreed. I moved away from Edward and near the big covered picture. I pressed the wall next to the picture and a rectangle shape button sank under my hand reveling a door elevator opening. I walked inside, when I turned around to pushed the second button to bring us to the floor of my room I saw they were all frozen, they were all standing but with a shock expression. I sighed. I held the door so that it won' close

"Aren't you coming?" I said like it was a natural thing. They unfroze, they looked at each other. Alice was the one who moved toward me and stepped in.

"Well? You know this door will close eventually. I can't hold the door open forever" I said. I notice Alice was waiting impatiently too I looked at her then sighed.

"Bella why can't we take the stairs?" Jasper said pointing towards the grand stairs

"But I want to show Alice my bedroom not the spa room." I giggled. I imagine that Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle in a parlor filled with girls.

"Oh, well that changes everything" He said. Then they were all inside the elevator. I pressed the button with the number two printed on it. When we arrived at my room Alice was finding my closet. My room was brightly lit, there was a circular bed a plasma TV across it, pillows and beanbags everywhere. The carpet was soft with a color that matches the room was filled with what I like. My table where I placed my laptop had pictures beside it, a picture of my parents. The Cullen family and a picture of me and Edward during the prom. There were different four doors. the door near the elevator is a window door leading to the balcony, the other one was the bathroom which is near the TV, then the other two were my closet one which stores clothes which I never use and the other which stores the clothes I used. I open the doors of the balcony to get some fresh air. The view was perfect, it was a forest with endless mountain as a background. Below was the swimming pool, the place I stand right now is where I usually jump off to get to the pool. Edward followed me out the doors. And stand beside me

"The perfect view, isn't it?" I said.

"I like to look at you better that that view." He said, facing me. He pulled me closer; he cupped my face looking at my eyes as I did the same.

"I love you." I said. He kissed me, and I kissed him back as well. Then he hugged me.

"I love you more." he whisper I my ear. Then we heard a crashing sound then Alice gasped. I pulled away to see what happened. Inside Alice was outside the door of the closet that I never use. When I and Edward entered the room she was eying me with narrow eyes.

"What? The hell is this? You have hundreds of designer clothes and you don't use it what kind of person are you who doesn't use these kind of clothing?" she asked angrily. I ignore her question.

"Alice how did you open that door? I locked that door so that I won't get confuse on which closet to go to." I said. I notice the door was missing. I gasped.

"It won't open. So I had to do it. Sorry, I wanted to see what was inside." She said. When I gasped.

"Alice all you had to do is asked I had the key on top of the table." I sighed. Emmett laughed at what Alice did. She bowed her head in shame

"Its fine Alice, I was meaning to replace that door anyway" said comforting her. Then the inter-com in the wall next to the bed made a sound that made my jumped. I walked to the inter-com to answer it.

"Yes?" I said

"Miss Swan, it is time for your training. Your trainers are waiting in the sparing zone." Stanly said.

"Can't I skip training this time? I have guest to entertain." I pleaded.

"You can bring them along you know there is a watching area for them." He said.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for Edward to watch me train?" I said. Out of the corner of my eye Edward was confused.

"No, but you have to train your skills before you forget them. Remember that is why we do it every time you visit, so that you won't forget. And who knows you might surprise them of what you can do"

"Your right, it has been so long seems I train. But what if there will be complications? Will you help?" I asked

"Of course, I will help. Now come down before your trainer will get mad"

"Okay, I'm on my way" I sighed. I turned to the Cullens. Emmett had the biggest smile of them all.

"So... what would you like to do? Wait here while I train or you could watch me train." I said. Hoping they will wait for me in the house.

"I don't know about you guys but I am watching" Emmett said. I nodded. Hopping only Emmett will go.

"Okay, we are all going then, to see Bella train" Alice said. All nodded excepted for Edward.

"Edward would you like to come" I said. Please say no, please say no, Please say no I thought. But he nodded. I sighed.

"Just don't go over protective on me, okay?" I warned. He nodded

"Jasper? Emmett? If he gets up from his seat to protect me prevent him, please. I don't want him to get hurt" I asked them for their brother's own good. They nodded once.

"Okay, let's go" I said pushing the button on the wall to open the elevator's door opened I when in first, the rest followed me in. Once the elevator doors close I sighed.

"Don't tell me I warned you all" I mumbled. I knew all of them heard that but they seem to ignore it. When we arrived at the first floor I went out the back door, which led us to much greater part of the place there was a small flower garden with blooming flowers, there was another tall building. It was where I stored my personal cars. Emmett seems to notice the building.

"Bella? What there?" he said pointing towards the building. I looked at it, them sighed.

"Nothing, I'll show you later after I trained" I said. Looking back where we are going. We past a gym and a meditation area. Then we arrived to the training zone. It was like a big doom where you go to a soccer games when it rains. When we entered the doom there was a dark hall way that leads to an oval grass field that is surrounded with thousands of seats like were you seat during a car races. In the middle of the field there were three men standing waiting for us to arrive. When we reached them they were smiling while I felt really glum.

"It has been awhile, Miss Swan." A light haired man said to me.

"Yes, it has been so long, Riley" I returned the greeting with a faint smile.

"Are you ready?" The other man with a red hair.

"No, but I have to. Am I right Sam? I have to be prepared for whatever happens" I said sadly. He nodded. I sighed and turned to the Cullens.

"You have to follow Stanly to the seats." I said. They nodded. Alice hugged me.

"Be careful. I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Alice. I just wish you won't be able to me in training." I whispered back. I faced Stanly who was waiting.

"Can you please show them where to go?" I said calmly.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but I can't" he said simply.

"And why not?" I raised one eye.

"I will help you remember? But I will just stay in the sidelines." he said

"Yes I remember, just bring them to their seats then come back. Just note don't ever tell them what I will do." I said. He nodded. I turned to my trainers

"Who will be my practice buddy today?" I said. They looked at each other.

"Well. We decided since you spend most of your time with the Cullens without protection..." Riley started.

"So what does that even mean? That you can't trust the Cullen's control around me? Tell me Riley I don't get you." I said snap. I was so sick people think that the Cullens can't protect me every day.

"No, No. Bella you don't get it. Your buddy today will be Stanly—." Sam started to say. He is the only one who doesn't use ' miss Swan ' to call me.

"What no! I won't do it what if I'll end up hurting him? What will you do then huh?" I shouted. Edward was at my side at once. I forgot that the Cullen has not left yet, I forgot that they were all behind me. I looked at him then he smiled, I seem calmer if I see Edward's face.

"Bella chill will you. How can you hurt a vampire? You are just a human that falls a lot." he comforted me. He looked at Riley and Sam who was eyeing us keenly.

"Right? Tell her that she can't hurt a vampire" he said sharply at them. I place my both hands on ethier sides of Edward's perfect face, so that I can see his eyes. When he looked at me he seems to calm down. I hugged him tightly.

"Bella, you haven't told then, Have you?" Riley said

"No I have not, I was planning to show them later after the tour but I forgot that we have this." I said looking at him. Edward pull back to look at me, but I was looking down. He placed a cooled finger below my chin then pushed it gently so that I will be meeting his gaze. When I met his haze there was confusion.

"Tell us what? Bella can you please screw all my feelings crap." he said. I inhaled deeply then exhale, then nodded to his request.

"You are wrong, about me Edward" I said looking in his eyes if I hurt him, but there is only confusion. He raised one perfect arched eyebrow. I sighed.

"I can hurt a vampire." I said at them directly. They all looked puzzled. I sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I can put a vampire in pain for a few minutes." I said. Emmett and Jasper exploded with laughter. While the rest giggled. I, Stanly and my two trainers remain silent. Then Esme seem to notice our silents. She was at my side immediately; we looked at each other and notice that the other has quite down.

"Bella, do you honestly believe you can hurt one of us?" Emmett said. But before I could answer Sam was already in front of Emmett.

"She can if she wants to, and she is getting stronger every time we train." he said to Emmett.

"If she can do it why won't she show us?" Emmett said; before Sam could say anything else I nodded.

"Okay Emmett, but all of you have to be silent" I said. They nodded.

"Riley can you do it? I think I can't do it if Stanly dose it" I said looking at him behind me with Stanly. He nodded.

When me and Riley were alone in the middle in the field because I don't want any one near. He crouched half way down; I close my eyes listening to any weak points in his body. When he moved one step forward towards me, I found the weak stops it was in his near and behind the neck but all I need is the neck.

"Got it" I said. I snap open my eyes he notice it and took another step forward. I jumped in the air and landed in his shoulders and from their I started poking the weak points in his neck. After I was done I jumped off his shoulders then I walk back where I was.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." I counted then Riley was on the floor shouting.

I walked towards him to relive the pain, but Sam beat me too it. He was already kneeling by Riley's side trying to relive the pain. I sat beside them, I close my eyes. Riley seems frozen from what happened. The Cullens where towering over us when I open my eyes that was the time Riley removed.

"I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean for it to hurt so much" I said at him. Ignoring the Cullens.

"Miss Swan, don't worry your just stronger than I thought" he said helping me up.

"You shouldn't have move you self too much. It will revile the weakest spot." I said to him. I turned to the Cullens but Emmett had the biggest smile of them all. I was wondering what he was planning to do. Edward cleared his throat he was beside me. I looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Edward said cupping my face in his cold, hard hands.

"Nope, am perfectly fine." I said. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was not allowed to tell you until I was eighteen. I had no choices but to keep it from all of you." I said. I looked at him, he smiled. I pulled away so that I can talk to Emmett.

"So? What do you think Emmett? Do you still think that I can't hurt you? And don't worry I will never do that to anyone except during trainings" I said to him.

"Okay I believe you, but do you think you could teach me that?" I have with a huge smile in his face. We laughed.

"That's a first. But why not, Emmett. We will teach you." I said. Then I remember the conversation I had with Sam and Riley. I turned to them with narrow eyes.

"One more thing. What do mean I have to train with Stanly instead with you?" I said with confusion in my face.

"We will just prepare you for what will happen in the future." Sam said

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked.

"I mean what if one of you, the Cullens, will hurt or snap and try to kill Bella." Sam Answered.

"What will never happen? And you know it; they are safer for me that you are to me." I snapped.

"Oh yeah? What about the time Jasper tired to kill during your birthday? What happen to you?" he said with a cold tone. Edward froze at my side. Jasper bowed his head in shame.

"Really, Sam that's what you remember? What about you huh? The first time we met. You nearly killed me. You broke my arm. It was a good thing I already know how to put you in pain, or else you will be ashes by now. I have always trusted them, unlike you. Remember that Jasper never got near me that day but for you, you broke my arm." I said with acid in my voice. He bowed in shame, but I feel guilty. I calm down. I sighed.

"Come on let's go I can't take this drama anymore." I said taking Edward's hand and leading them out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN SO? Tell me what you... Should i Continue it or not? thanks for reading hope u liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... there's chapter 2 i know it's short but i have no idea how to make it longer so sorry i'll try to make it longer next time so i hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>As we neared the house, Edward let go of my hand which wasn't like him, so I knew then something was up and he wasn't telling me.<p>

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"What was all of that?" He answered as if he was force not to lose control of his voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Edward… don't go there" Alice said cautiously.

"Alice not now" He snapped.

"Hey! Don't snap at Alice" I deafened her. "Edward what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you've kept me… no us in the dark for who knows how long. And now you tell us you have this secret life that no one knows of and you can hurt vampires. What the hell Bella I thought you trust us." He fumed as me.

"I do—"

"That's bull—"

"EDWARD, language." Esme said.

"Sorry, if you do trust us Bella you should have told us this _long_ before." Edward said. I could see the hurt, the betrayal in his eyes. But he doesn't understand I didn't have a choice. But then I was hurt as well I thought he out of all people understands that I didn't want this… all of this.

"I didn't have a choice—"

"You _always_ have a choice."

"Edward you don't know the consequence of what will happen if I told you when I was still seventeen. You have no idea how I wished I could tell you but I couldn't." I said as tears run down my cheek.

"Then Bella, tell me."

"One word Edward, Five letters… and that is _Death._" I said. I heard someone gasped. "Not ONLY for me but for you _and _your family, _my _family, _and _the other vampires who are here with in these walls and that is _hundreds. So if _I told you any sooner a _hundred and ten _deaths will be on my head because I told you about this one place. A _hundred and ten _deaths that were made because of a decision _I _made. So don't tell me I had a choice, coz' I _never _did." I turned to the rest of the Cullens. "There is a spa, a game room and a library here you may all use them. Stanly will show you the way. And you may go home if you want." I said and left without another word.

"Bella wait!" Alice called before I was able to reach the door. I stop but did not turn.

"What about you… what will you do?"

"I… I have a decision to make." I said and went inside to my room to make the biggest decision of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it <strong>

**What's the decision Bella has to make?**

**Will she ever forgive him?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know that it was a very long time since I updated I'm very sorry I was writing this with a pen and a notebook. I have already chapter 4 and I'm working with chapter 5 and with another story I'm writing hope you like it… Read and review please :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter:3<p>

(STANLY POV)

As Miss Bella leaves the Cullens in my care, I knew I would be answering _a lot _of questions. But when I sew Edward going after Bella I had to stop him.

"No, Edward" I said as I held him by his shoulder for his back. "She has a decision to make that has to be done alone."

"What kind of decision?" Alice asked.

"A decision that can change her life forever" I said hush tone. A very eerie silence followed.

"What are her options?" Edward asked harshly.

"I can't tell you that…"

"Why not?"

"…because it's not I who should tell you."

"Then you?" he hissed.

"Bella should tell you that not I."

"He's right Edward. It's Bella's Story not Stanley's we should have the decency to let's her chooses whether she'll tell you or not." Carlisle said. I smiled at him gratefully.

"What _can _you tell us then?" Edward said turning to face us.

"Well…" I sighed. "Shall we continue this conversation in the living room?" they all nodded and followed me into the hoses and into the living room.

"The reason she showed you this" I gestured to everything around them " was because she has only until summer to decide whether she is ready to leave her life here in Forks, to face the truth about her Uncles and to Join her Uncles' coven or not."

"And how dose that connect us to her decision." Rosalie asked.

"Her life here is part of her and she wanted to see if you accepted it whether she hid it from you or not."

"So… what if she decides that she's not ready?" Alice asked.

"Then she can stay here till her 21th birthday."

"What happens then?" Esme asked worried.

"She joins her Uncles _without _knowing the truth. It will be a surprise for her who is her Vampire Uncles when she joins them."

"What if she doesn't want to join?" Emmett asked.

"She doesn't have a choice. She was raise to be ready for them… for this."

"What if she is change _before _she turns 21… what will happen?" Jasper asked.

"We will wait until she is supposed to be 21 then take her to her Uncles." I said. "But I doubt that she'll wait for her 21th birthday to know the truth."

"Why do you say that?" Edward said quite harshly.

"Because you have already have questioned her decisions twice today… First was when she decided to bring you her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She knew that bringing you here was safe for you and your family but you didn't trust her… I was there remember?" he filched.

"I-I didn't mean it."

"Does that change the fact that it happened?" I asked."I didn't think so." I said after he didn't answer. He hangs his head in shame. "And secondly was the decision to not tell you or anyone else about this part of her life because she didn't want anyone to suffer the consequence of the choice _she _made. And you _Edward_ questioned your trust in her actions by doing so." I said. "Now to I think about it… you're the _only one_ who keeps on questioning her actions and decision. Edward did you ever thing that this is a life that she would choose for herself?"

"She did mention to me that her _only _wish was to live a happy and _normal _life. But she couldn't so she accepted the fact that her life never will become normal." Alice said.

"Ah yes… she never wanted this." I said.

"So that's why she doesn't like big and expensive thing. That's why she's so _simple _and _humble._" Alice mutters to herself.

"Edward please bear in mind Bella believes that in a relationship whether it's only friendship or love when _one dose not trusts the other it is a broken relationship_." I said.

"Are you saying that _I don't love Bella_?" He hissed.

"Hell no, but what I am saying is that you don't trust her _decisions _ even if it's for herself or the people around her and that includes you and your family." I said calmly. I knew Edward was pissed at me. But I didn't give a danm.

"Stanly who are you to tell me that _I don't _trust Bella? Because for you information I trust her with my life." He said with a voice filled with hate.

"Edward your actions speak louder than words." I said "And _if _you do trust her why did you question her actions on not telling you about what she can you instead of accepting that there are secrets of Bella that you have not discovered but willing to know _together _as a couple."

"Undiscovered secrets? I know her inside out."

"Well if you know Bella as you say you do then you should have known that she would _always _ put the safety of Bella _before _herself… even if he or she is an immortal." I said looking directly at his eyes. The eerie silence returns. I sighed. "Now if you follow me." I said standing up. "First up, the library." They followed me to the library silently. Carlisle was the one who wanted to be left behind because he said there were book there that he has yet to read. Next was the game room Emmett and Jasper was very excited but Edward was still… denial? I guess that's the right wood. The boys where left there. So what was left was the Spa which all three were very excited about (I guess they haven't have a Spa day for a long time considering that their skin is as hard a stone. When I lest the girls, I went to my room to wait for Bella to make a decision. A hour and an half since I arrived to my room my phone started to ring signaling that bella has made a decision.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" I said.

"I-I'm ready to f-find out who are my mysterious Uncles. I-I'm ready to see the painting." She said but I wasn't so sure because she was stuttering.

"Are you positive Miss?" I said

"Yes" She said strongly "I'm ready"

"Okay,I'll Meet you in the living room." And the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And that was it what do you thing pleases please review…..**

**And thanks for all the positive review considering this is my very first fanfic Ever… love you all **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So sorry for not updating any sooner PEACE! … READ HE AN UNDER… IT'S IMPORTAN!

Hope you like this chapter *grins* love you all

I felt awful when I reached my room, but I knew _he _had to know the truth of why I didn't tell him or any of them any sooner then this. I was also pissed off at him because he didn't trust my decisions in… well everything today. But right now I have a decision to make on whether or not I am ready to face… the _Truth_. The truth about _EVERTHING_… The identities of my Uncles, how vampire came into my life, and why would they want me… a human.

*My mind debate on whether or not I should know about the truth…*

One

**Not Ready**

If I am not ready, I have to wait till I am 21 years old to know about the truth. And _then_ they will change me whether I like it or not.

**Ready**

If I am ready, I will know EVERYTHING I need to know… but there is a big chance I will go to a state of shock for days. But then I get to choose when I get to meet my Uncles and when I will be change.

Two

**Not Ready**

I won't be able to answer the Cullen's questions…. As well as mine

**Ready**

The questions I have that were left unanswered will finally have answers

Three

**Not Ready**

A lie

** Ready**

I've been ready since I was 15 years old!

Four

**Not Ready**

I'm scared of the out come of the truth

**Ready**

I am _very _stubborn

The list can go on and on and on… but I know my curiosity will get the best of me. So I called Stanly that I was ready to know who are in the Painting.

When I reached the living room Stanly was already there waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I have been ready since I was 15 and I will be lying to myself when I sat I am not. And I a very curious" I said the last part very sheepishly.

He laughed. "Of course you are… you are Bella after all." We laughed together but after awhile it die down.

I stood in front of the painting as Stanly tug on the end of the sheet that revealed a group of vampires that I know so well. I wasn't even able to gasp or blink because I was so shock that it seems all the blood in my face vanished, how on earth could I keep my cool when I found out that my loving Uncles were none other then Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I didn't even notice Stanly was calling my name trying to get my attention.

"H-how? I-I th-thought that they Ha-hated humans"

"That's true, but they loved you as their own when they got to know you better."

"Love?" I said sarcastically. I sat down on one of the couches. "I thought I thought they are not capable of _Love_" I pointed out.

"_That _also may be true, but you were the only one who was able to touch their frozen hearts… even if you're human."

"But why didn't they recognize me, when I want to Italy?"

"That's because they don't know how you look like now." He said as I looked back at the painting.

Aro was holding me in his arms Caius and Marcus next to him. Even Jane, Alce, and Felix were where in the background. But the all had _brown _eyes instead of red.

"This painting has only 4 exact copies, 3 of witch are located in you Uncle's bed chambers. To remind them that the have finally have a Princess in waiting." I ignored the last part of what Stanly said. Becoming a Voltori isn't part of the life I wanted. I want to have a happy life with Edward and the Cullens and nothing more.

"But why do they have brown eyes?"

"Contacts" Of course I should have known that.

"Why didn't recognize me when he wasn't able to read my thoughts when I was in Italy?"

"Your shield didn't show up when you were in Italy… it showed up when you left Italy when you were 3 years old."

"Dose my mom knows?"

"No, the story is that they died in some car crash when you were 10 and that why you have this house…"I gave him a confused look. "Half of what they own goes to you" my jaw dropped.

"WHAT? Half?" he just simply nod. "Money isn't an object for them."

_Well duh, I mean they've live for thousands of years why would money be a problem for them._ I thought.

"How did they become my Uncles in he first place?"

"Ah, the billon dollar question." We both laughed but mine seemed force. "But I think the Cullens should be here, so I won't repeat myself, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, they have to know too." I sighed. Then Stanly left without another word, to get the Cullens for the tale of the life time.

A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated for soooooooooooooo long and I apologize for that…. It wasn't my fault my brother blocked FF so I wasn't able to update but just oh so good cousin removed the block, so naturally I can up date now :)) hehehe… I hoped you liked it… I will update soon id I have 25 reviews on this chapter :))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: so this is a new chapter… I know it's been awhile but I can't seem to continue I don't know why but I am trying my best

here we goooooo

BPOV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for them, which took longer them I thought (considering the are Vampires and all). I sighed and went to the fire place. I pressed a button to lit the fire. I was scared and lonely. I felt like everything I believe in was all a lie. I wanted to be a NORMAL teen but I guess the whole universe hates me enough that I will never be able to have that. It seemed like hours has passed and yet I was still alone and all my thoughts are still jumbled.

"Why can I never get me answers?" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"Because you, have been staring at the fire for almost an hour and a half without even noticing our entrance." Edward said. I screamed and placed my hands over my heart and it was beating non-stop. Some of them concealed their laughter by coughing while _others_ (namely Emmett) just boomed with laughter that even shook the water inside the vase holding my favorite flowers.

"You scared me…"

"I'm sorry Love, I didn't mean to" Edward said smirking. I smiled and when to sit on his lap.

"Edward, I'm sorry about what happen… I-I didn't mean it…" I said as tears run down my eyes.

"Shh… Love you have nothing to be sorry for—" he wiped my tears away. "—if anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me. I am sorry that I didn't trust you. Please forgive me…?"

"There's nothing to forgive." As soon as I said those words his cold lips came crashing down on mine. I guess our kiss was getting to passionate because we were receiving some fake coughs. We puled apart and I was as red as a tomato by then.

"I love you" He said stroking my cheek.

"now—"

"—And—"

"Forever" we both said finishing our sentence.

"Now if you two love birds don't mind I want to hear the story on how the hell did the 'Kings' became Bell's uncles." Emmett said and Rosalie hit the back of his head. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"It's fine Rose, it is Emmett we are talking about." I said giggling.

"Hey! That hurts" Emmett said pouting.

"Can we please start with the story? I am kind of tired listening to Emmet's childish ways" Jasper said. Emmet gleard at him and was muttering about something I couldn't hear while others just snickered.

"Well, it all began when Renee wanted to move to Italy…" Stanly started….

AN: well that's Chapter 5 for you tell me what you thing please please please REVIEW. So that I will know that you still want more. If not I will just stop writing…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: here is a new update REVIWE PLEASE! And vote?

Chapter Six: Life Story

BPOV

"Well it all started when Renée wanted to go to Italy specifically Volterra, she wanted a change I guess." Stanly started. "Bella was just a baby then but Renée really wanted to go, so she did everything, with the help of her parents, to get you a passport and all. And under a year your papers were done. Renée booked the next flight out of here, by then you were able to walk and talk small words, you were smart for your age. Once you had reached Italy you already had a small apartment ready and a daycare for you when Renée will go to work. You were around 5 then when you stumbled into Jane." Everyone gasps. But no one dared to interrupt the story.

"You were having a class trip at that time, you tripped and you teachers didn't notice so you were left behind. You got up and saw Jane, thinking she was human you ran to her but once again you stumbled and this time your blood got out. Jane noticed. She was looking for the source of that mouth-watering scent. When she found you crying and hurt, she forgot her thirst. You saw her and smiled actually smiled. For once Jane smiled a real smile. You reached for her hand. And she picked you up. You were not even bothered with her temperature. You hugged and kissed Jane as kiss she was your sister and not a stranger. She took you to Aro. The three brothers absolutely loved you.

But your mom was worried sick you were gone for more than a week. There was a search party; you were even in the news. Aro seen this and knew you had to have a chance to live with your mother. Aro himself brought you to your mother. She promised him that she would do anything for him. And Aro asked if he could stay contact with you and so she agreed whole heartedly. Aro didn't want you unprotected so he sent me and a team of vamps to protect you, without letting you know we were there.

You were 12 when your mom received a letter saying that the 3 brothers were "dead". And that half of what they owned goes to you. The other half went to their wives. 3 days later you recived a letter…"

"The letter that Aro sent me telling me about everything and if I was willing I would join them once I turn 18 or 21." I continued for Stanly. "I couldn't decide at that time, Hell I was 12 at that time when they told me how I could live forever! So I sent Aro back a letter telling them I'll think about it and their secret was safe with me. A couple days later Stanly finally introduced himself. And showed me the houses I have all over the U.S., and every summer I would visit one but my personal favorite was in Texas it has horses." "That's practically it…" Stanly said. "Any questions?" he said so caually. "I have one." I said "How come I don't remember Italy?" "You were young. There is a tendency that you can forget." "Oh… okay" I said before the darkness consumed me. And the last thing I heard was my name being shouted by several people.

AN:

**for an update:**

At least **5 comments**

**Questions:**

**Should I continue? **

**What do you think should happen next?**

**THINGS YOU ****SHOULD ****DO!**

**COMMENT!**

**FAN!**

**FAVORITE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is a new chapter :) please read the AN below that you**

**CHAPTER 7**

The darkness was surprisingly happy. It felt like I could be anyone. But it can be very lonely, and then I heard it.

"Bella, Love please wake up…" I knew it was Edward, who else? I wanted to see him. I wanted to wake up from this darkness but I couldn't open my eyes.

"Son, she will wake up if she is ready." Carlisle said thick with concern.

"Yeah, Eddie you should relax, Belly does not have the same complex brain like we do" _ouch, that hurts_ I thought mentally

"Emmett, what did I tell you about not calling me Eddie?"

"Um… Not too, but you let Bella call you that! It's unfair"

"I love her you idiot…" _boys._

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

"No, it just means I love her more then you" _awwwwwww, I love you too Eddie._

"Edward, I think she can hear you…" Jasper said.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"She is practically pouring Love to you." I felt a blush coming one and I fluttered my eyes open to see Edward looking down at me smiling. He pecked on my lips, I pouted when he pulled back. "I love you too." He said.

I smiled. "I thought you can't read my thoughts"

"I can't but I can always read your eyes."

"Well, I have always been an open book…" I said blushing again.

I looked at Stanly. "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course, Miss Swan." I rolled my eyes at his formalities but I let it pass and he smirked.

"Well, how come when I went to Italy last spring (it was during spring right?) they didn't recognized me?"

"they don't know how you looked like."

"okay… but in the painting—" I said looking at the painting. "—Aro is holding me, that means he must have noticed that he couldn't read my thoughts. Why didn't he still noticed it was me?" I frowned.

"Because you shield didn't show up yet."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait? A shield?" I was getting confused.

"Well does explain a lot." Jasper said.

I gasps as my childhood memories comes rushing back to me. And a boy was usually present. Beck….

"Stanly? Where is Beck?"

**An: hehehehe CLIFFHANGER!**

Beck? Who the hell human or vamp… I'm not going to tell :P

**Anyways for the next update I will be needing**

10 comments

Thanks

**Question:**

What did you think?

Who do you think is Beck?

Should he be a Vamp or human?

p.s:

I'M GOING TO POST A CHARATERS LIST… SOME WILL NOT BE THE SAME SA IN THE MOVIE

Thank you *bows*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hi guys…. I hope you don't hate me for not uploading for ummm for months now I am MEGA sorry! I am just going to make this chapter whatever pops out kay?

RECAP!  
>"Because you shield didn't show up yet."<p>

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wait? A shield?" I was getting confused.

"Well does explain a lot." Jasper said.

I gasps as my childhood memories comes rushing back to me. And a boy was usually present. Beck….

"Stanly? Where is Beck?"

Chapter 8

,

I watch Stanly closely "well?" I said, getting a bit inpatient. Stanly cleared his throat. "Well he is—"

"Right here." A new voice entered the room I looked at him. And I recognized the messy hair, brown eyes, long lashes tall nose guy anywhere. I ran to him and hug him as tight as I could.

"BECK! Where the hell have you been hiding?" I smiles at him and went back to Edward.

"Oh you know, here and there. There and here" he said casually. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hey! This is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen and Esme and Carlisle Cullen." They all nod or smiled as their names were acknowledge

"Guys, this is my best friend—"

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend." Alice said. I smiles at her

"You are but I can have 2 best friend right?"

"I guess so" Alice pouts."

"As I was saying this is Beck."

"Sup." Beck said and sits down on the only spot which was next to me. I smiled at him and I held his hand. I saw Edward stiffen in the corner of my eye. I entwine our fingers to comfort him. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both smiles and kissed. "I love you" we said at the same time. I saw Stanly smile. Then I knew Edward was the only one I want.

. 

I watch at Beck enter, I tensed because there was a reason why Beck is not allowed to go near Bella. I guess I have to talk to him soon. I saw Jasper looking at me then I wiped all my emotions away, not giving anything away. I guess I was so caught up with my thoughts the I lost tracked of time.

"Miss Bella, it's time." Bella looked at me with fear "Bella, I know you will make the right choice" I saw everyone in the room stiffen except Bella and I.

"You didn't call me Miss Stanly" Bella said wiggling her eyebrows. I simply chuckle "I'm sorry _miss_, I will never happened again." I smirked at she rolled her eyes at me.

"Shall we take this to the meeting room?" I suggested.

"Huh? I forgot the room…" Bella said. And heard Beck snickers. "Typical human."

"Beck, may I remind you are a typical human too." I smirked. Bella laugh. "Beck, don't pretend to be something I am not." She said and she left with the Cullens. I stopped Beck before we followed

"Don't you dare tell her about your species, Abomination." I hissed at him and left without another word.

BPOV.

I was sitting at the head of a VERY long table, the Cullens were on my right and the while Stanly and Beck on my left, while the other vampires were sited on the rest of the chairs. After everyone was seated I stood up

"Hey guys, I know I haven't visited in a while I have been busy lately. My 18th birthday has already passed and you all know I have a dicition I have to make." Mummers swept through out the room.

"Bella, half or the vamps wants you to change now while the other half wants you to wait." Stanly informed me. I simply smile.

"I thank you for all the concern; I know you have for me for my future. But I don't want wait anymore" I held Edward's hand "I don't want to expect it my 21st birthday counting my days anymore. So after LONG deliberation, I choose to go to Italy later this year to become you princess." Half of the room cheered. I held my hand up for silence which I got right away.

"Thank you. I know some of you might think I'm choosing wrong." I looked at Edward and Rosalie. "But sometimes we just have to accept what is. I hope you will respect and support my decisions. Edward, I know you don't want this to happen from the very beginning, but can I asked for two thing?" I asked hope he would say yes.

"Of course Love." I smiled. "Can you be the one who will change me?" I asked. And all of a sudden the doors went wide open "No can do my Darling Bella" and everyone in the room gasps as…

An: And that is it please comment and vote :D love you all


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV 

I was confused as hell I didn't know what was happening at all but a very handsome man came in he had blond hair and striking green eyes. _Green huh? So human?_ I thought to myself but these days he could be a witch for all I know. But what really go my confused why most well practically all vamps including the Cullens are bowing.

"Hello for some of you doesn't know I am Michael." And with that everyone besides me we were bowing at him.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but this is a meeting which last time I checked you are not part of." I said which made everyone gasps. And he chuckled like it was nothing.

"Well My Isabella—"

"I don't belong to you" I snap at him.

"Pardon me then. Well Isabella—"

"It's Bella." I corrected him yet again

"Ah yes, I apologize again. Well Bella, I am part of this meeting considering you are talking about you transformation." Now I was pissed.

"Well excuse me, I thought it's _my _transformation not yours, it my life and if I don't want you to be part of this I will die first before you out of everyone, you who I just met today, you a complete stranger will get a say on what I well or will not do." I looked around the room as I was shocked it was empty. They must have left while I was ranting. He chuckled again bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You want to know who I am. Well here it is. I am Michael, a fallen angel." I gasp. "And I am you betrothed"

"WHAT?" And he kissed me and shockingly I kissed back. "But I love Edward. And he loves me."

"No my Bella" he stokes my cheek and I lean against his touch. "You're his singer, not his mate. There is a big difference. You may love him but he has confused him lust for you with love."

"I am so confused." I placed my head on his shoulder. And he hugs me. _Maybe he his right, when I am with Edward I am always trying to make myself perfect for him but when I am with Michael everything seems perfect… _I thought.

"But the Cullens?"

"They know, well besides Edward. But they could not tell you my Love" I was shocked when he called me that. And I blushed he smiled. "They were sworn to secrecy my Baby" I blushed harder.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what my Isabella?" he smirked.

"The nicknames!" He chuckled and kisses me. I kiss back. He lifts me up and places me on the table I wrap my legs around him waist pulling him closer. By the time we pulled apart we were both grasping for air. I looked at him in the eyes and all I see was love and adoration.

"Will I be a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, but Edward can't change you. I won't risk it."

"I understand. I think" he smiled.

"So an angel, huh?"

"I'm an archangel actually." He corrected.

"Can you tell me your history?"

"I think we have more time in the future, we will be living an eternity together." And I smiled at that. Pulled him closer to me and I kissed him and he kissed back. We pulled apart panting; he rested his forehead against mine.

"Can I see them? You wings I mean, if you don't mind." I asked.

He smiled and said. "Soon, I promise. But we need to tell Edward first." My eyes widen. "Bella? Breath." I let out the gush of air that I wasn't aware I was holding. "It's going to be alright."

"You say that as is it is."

He smirked. "That's because I do." I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so cocky."

He laughed and I melted. "Yeah yeah whatever. Come on." He helped me up the table.

"Ready?" I asked as I fixed my shirt.

"Will I ever be?"

"Nope, so come on and let's get this over with." Both of us smiled as each other and he guided me to the Living room where Edward and the other Cullens wait. _Does Edward really loves me like what Michael said? Dose Michael loves me? Am I having feelings for Michael…? _I thought as we walk down the corridors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We entered the room hand by hand. There was a lot of tension surrounding the room. No one spoke, all was heard was the ticking of the clock and my breathing; until Alice let out a groan "I give up. I am not playing this game. Bella we are sorry we didn't tell you about Michael. Edward, I am sorry that we had to hide the fact that Bella was not only your mate but also betrothed to another man." Alice then stormed off to the designer's room. Edward just stood up and stood in front of me

"Hey." I said looking down on the floor.

"Hi." Edward placed a finger on my chin and lifts it up making me look at him. Edward was all smiles, his eyes only shown acceptance and understanding. "Don't hide from me Bella, but you have never been mine from the start. You belong with Michael. I will always love you, my Bella but I could never love you like." By that point my eyes were already filled with tears but I pushed it all back.

"Thank you, Edward. Without you, I won't be here, without all of you." I looked at the rest of the Cullens, my gaze landed on Esme and Carlisle who smiled at me softly.

"And without you Bella, This Family won't be as close as we are now." Carlisle said and engulfed me into a hug as my vision blurred with tears. "Shh, no need for tears Bella." Carlisle walked back to his seat next to Esme.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Bella, you made a very big impact to our lives; we could never forget you even if we wanted to." I laughed at that. "You helped me control my blood lush with your scent in the house EVERYWHERE I go." Then everyone burst into laughter. "But really, I have helped me through something that I have been struggling for years now."

"Jas…." I said.

"No need to thank you Bella, you are a Cullen now with or without Edward."

"Yes, my darling Bella, Esme and I have already thought of you as our daughter" Carlisle said. "so it's only fitting to give you this." He hand me a velvet box.

"Carlisle, you shouldn't have. You know how I hate being given gifts." I open the box and gasps "Carlisle… this is..."

"The Cullen crests." He stood up and picked the necklace out of its holder. "I was supposed to give you this after your birthday but you know." I nod in understanding. "May I?"

"Yes of course." I turned to let me back face him. He gently placed the necklace right into place. I look back at him "Thank you, thank you all of you for accepting me in your family." The all smiled even Rosalie.

"Bella, I know you think that I hate you—" I Nod and she smiled. "I don't, I just don't like getting hurt, your human Bella, you could die any minuet."

"Oh Rosalie, thanks for explaining to me."

"Hey Bella, does this mean I can't tease you anymore?" Emmett asked. "since you won't be in the house anymore."

"Emmett, there is something called visiting, and I am a Cullen now I'll be around you can't get rid of me that easily."

"YES!" Emmett did fist pumps in the air; as we laughed.

I guess today isn't so bad after all. We spent the day driving the cars which I have never used, Alice decide to maybe me her human Barbie again. We girls relaxed in the spa as the boys ummm who know what they do when girls aren't around. No we are gathered again in the meeting hall talking about random things until the doors open once again. I couldn't see who it was because of the light being him/her. But I'm guessing this is bad news.

"Welcome back Master Aro." Stanly said.

Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ was the only words going through my mind. I was literally frozen on my seat looking at Aro, Aro Voltori. Wow… everyone was standing beside me of course. I can't seem to take off my eyes off of Aro's striking red eyes.

"Ah so Isabella is my beloved niece?" He said. "Oh please sit everyone." And they did. "It's a good thing we didn't kill you last… hmm when was that again? Oh well not important now is it?" He and his brothers glide towards me. I seem frozen is my place, I can't move nor talk.

"Breath _Isabella_, we don't want you to collapse." Caius said, dropping his red hood to his shoulders, reveling his bright blond hair.

"You wanted me dead." I reminded him when I was able to fine my voice.

"I didn't know who you were back then." He defended himself.

"And if you killed me?" I pressed on.

"I—_We_ didn't so stop uncovering the past." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"If given the chance you would have killed me right then and there" I heard someone growl, Edward I think. Aro placed a hand on Caius' shoulder "Do not anger her brother, we have cause to much problems on her and the Cullens as it is."

"Why are you siding with her Aro?" Marcus said in his usual bored tone.

"I'm Siding with her because she is family just as you and Caius are, and she needs to be defended." They seem to forget I am right in front of them

"No I don't!" I exclaimed. I think they were shocked by my outburst… nah, all of them were. Michael seems to appear out of nowhere, I jumped as he touched my shoulder. "Why don't we all do outside for air? Everyone can need a dose of fresh air." He said so smoothly so calm. So Sexily, I latterly felt my feet melting. I shook my head what I'm I saying! I _loved_ EDWARD! No! I LOVE Edward. I meet Edward's gaze and I saw acceptance and jealousy at the same time. I broke the contact and looked down at my feet "I'm so confused." I muttered to myself.

"What are you confused about Bella?" Michael said with his sweet voice.

"About everything, you, Edward, my uncles, the decisions I have to make…" I looked up and look at him, with tears in my eyes.

"I want to give up" He hugged me. He didn't say anything else he just hug me.

"Don't, I'm here, for you only you." I smiled.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek and entwine out fingers. I looked down our hands, it felt weird, I was used to Edward's hard and cold hand. Michael's were soft and warm like an angel. I felt his gaze was on my face and I looked up. I saw him smiling softly.

"We can take it slow Bella. No rush." I nod.

"Noted, let's go they must be waiting for us already." I said pulling him out the door of the meeting room. I suddenly stopped. "Where are we supposed to go again?" I asked forget where everyone was. He chuckled and led me outside to the track where Stanly test my cars. I see the boys getting ready for a race. Jasper was in a Lamborghini, Emmett was in a Hummer and Edward was in an Austin Martin. The Voltori was sitting in the stands with the rest of the Cullens.

"Why now?" I asked Michael all of the sudden.

"Because you were happy with Edward, but after the incident, you don't trust him as much as you did before." He said with no hesitation, no awkwardness. It was like he knew it was coming and he was ready to face it. Well he is an angel I think.

"Oh." That was all I said. "You have to help me."

"Help you? With what?"

"I want to learn to love you."


End file.
